


Eyeliner and coffee are great fuel for jealous not-quite-boyfriends.

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Cat!Frank [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Batshit crazy, Brotherly Love, Cat!Frank, Coffee, Dog!Bob - Freeform, Domestic jealousy, Gen, How do I tag this seriously, I need help, M/M, Pete Wentz the hopeless romantic, Shitloads of coffee, Why do I have these ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Bob join Gerard and Frank in Gerard's flat for a coffee morning (how very domestic) and Mikey turns up with his new boyfriend. (I.E. - That fic where 2005 Pete meets a deranged cat and is ridiculed by Ray for his fringe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner and coffee are great fuel for jealous not-quite-boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I had an idea for one of these so here we go. Please point out mistakes and leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!  
> xoMCE

Ray was sat on the old worn out couch watching his chihuahua nervously poke at his best friend's cat, who was currently curled up on a pile of video games that hadn't been taken out of their boxes for close to five years.Frank was watching Bob out of the corner of his eye, but not really protesting at the constant jabbing.  
Gerard walked into the living room with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Ray. Instantly, Frank shot up off the pile, scattering them onto the floor and leaving a puzzled dog in his wake and he jumped onto the arm of the sofa and began rubbing his head against Gerard's arm.  
"Do you ever get any peace with that cat?"  
Gerard shook his head.  
"When I woke up, he was pulling my hair and hissing at it."  
Ray grinned.  
"Sounds like him."  
Once Frank had realised that Gerard wasn't going to give him any coffee, he tried Ray. Of course, he was instantly granted his wish.  
"You're too soft. He'll get used to it and you'll never get him to leave."  
Ray smiled and tickled behind Frank's ear, earning a loud purr, be it into the coffee mug.  
"Last time I was here around, he tried to sleep in my hair."  
They both chuckled at the memory.

The door clicked open and Mikey stepped through, wearing a hoodie two sizes two small that Gerard swore he'd never seen before.   
"Hi!"  
Gerard waved from his space.  
"Nice to see you making use of that spare key."  
Bob rushed over and started yapping. Frank simply stared at the door and the man stood in it. Mikey stepped inside before calling over his shoulder,  
"It's okay, Pete! They don't bite. Except the cat."  
'Pete' shuffled in behind Mikey and glanced nervously at the other occupants of the room.  
Bob crept back over to Frank and sat next to him. Frank licked his paws in an almost nonchalant manner before looking up at the new addition. Hopefully they were as nice as Ray and Mikey were and didn't put him in the punishment corner like Gerard.  
Gerard was the first to break the awkward silence that had settled.  
"So, um... Hi? Are you one of Mikey's friends or -"  
"He's my boyfriend, Gerard. I told you last week."  
Ray glanced up at Mikey and frowned.   
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my best friend."  
Mikey shuffled his feet and mumbled,  
"I forget, I guess."  
Nodding his head slightly, Ray muttered a single 'oh'.

*************************

"Who even has a fringe like that anyway?"  
Gerard grinned at his friend.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?"  
"Why would I be jealous of him?"  
Ray shot back.  
"Because he's dating Mikey?"  
Frank purred from atop the microwave.  
"Even Frank agrees that you're jealous."  
"Gerard, he's a cat. Cats don't agree with humans."  
Gerard laughed.  
"How sure are you about that?"  
Ray shut up.  
"Um, Gerard? Mikey said you have a coffee machine?"  
Three heads turned to see fringe-boy with his hands shoved inside his pockets and Ray noticed for the first time, the ridiculous amount of eyeliner smudged around his eyes.  
Gerard pointed at the machine in the corner and smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner."  
"Help yourself, dude."  
"Thanks."  
Frank noticed that someone was using his favourite piece of technology and slunk off of his little perch and other to where Pete was clicking the little buttons.  
"Meow."  
Pete stared at him before reaching out to ruffle his fur.  
"Hey, isn't this the cat you put in a corner for shredding up a Halloween costume?"  
Gerard nodded and then pouted at the memory.  
"He looked so cute as well!"  
Frank hissed and continued to try and make friends with his friend's/owner's-brother's-boyfriend.  
Pete laughed.  
"He's pretty adorable, aren't you buddy?"  
"Prrrrrurp."  
Ray and Gerard exchanged a look, both with the memory of Halloween firmly at the front of their minds.  
This was going to be the beginning of a rather amusing introduction to the 'family'.  
If only Pete knew what he was going to encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for ages and this was a fun little thing to do. I know it's pretty terrible but I'm tired and still not back to being as fluent with writing as I was (if I ever was, that is), so excuse my terribleness. 
> 
> EXTRA NOTE THAT I NEED TO PUT FOR SOME REASON.  
> Why these fics are my most popular is waaaaaay beyond me. Y'all are weird but I love you for putting up with all this randomness.   
> xoMCE


End file.
